


Blood of Zeus A-Z NSFW

by QueenoftheAmazons



Series: Blood of Zeus [1]
Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Blood of Zeus (Cartoon), Blood of Zeus (Netflix)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Gen, Gratuitous Smut, Hurt/Comfort, Romantic Fluff, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:16:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 5,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27278614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenoftheAmazons/pseuds/QueenoftheAmazons
Summary: Coming off the heels of this new hit, I'll be dedicating a chapter to each of the best boys from the series.
Relationships: Apollo/Hermes (Blood of Zeus)/You, Apollo/Reader, Ares (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore)/Reader, Ares/Reader, Dionysus (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore)/Other(s), Dionysus (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore)/Reader, Evios/Reader, Hephaestus (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore)/Original Character(s), Hephaestus (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore)/Reader, Hermes/Reader, Heron/Reader, Kofi/Reader, Seraphim/Reader
Series: Blood of Zeus [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1991725
Comments: 49
Kudos: 269





	1. Fandom Introduction

Honestly I loved this season and this show's debut, along with these three pretty boys, that I wanted to write fluff, smut, and other for them. A chapter dedicated to each one. I'll try and update as much as I can periodically, along with other WIP's.


	2. Seraphim A-Z NSFW

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After much deliberation, it was a narrow margin of who was going to get written about first. Guess who won

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still so hyped from this show, hence why this was started. Hope you all like it!

**A=Aftercare**

In the afterglow, Seraphim will be extremely possessive and protective of you. He lost too many people that he cares about, so he doesn’t want to lose you.

**B=Body Part**

Given that he has a protective streak, he admires and wants to protect all of you. He likes to stroke his clawed fingers against your arms and hands since they are the same ones that caress him.

**C=Cum**

I see Setaphim being the type to cum inside you. In that case, I see him as an ass and boobs/chest kind of guy with cum.

**D=Dirty Secret**

He has thought of you naked multiple times, and has even made it known to you. He smirks when the blush comes across your face.

**E= Experience**

Given that he had limited contact with people, and was on a mission to hunt nobles, he may not have the traditional experience. Not to worry, he’s a fast learner (wink wonk 😉).

**F= Favorite Position**

Unintentionally, Seraphim likes missionary because he gets the full heavenly view of you.

**G= Goofy**

This man was ride or die for his missions, so sex isn’t any different. While he doesn’t see sex as a chore, he will give it his all to you.

**H= Hair**

He loves brushing his fingers through your hair, and unintentionally shivers when you run your fingers through his.

**I=Intimacy**

It may not come naturally to him, but in those rare quiet moments Seraphim will slowly come to appreciate it with you. Be gentle.

**J=Jack Off**

He was introduced to it through trying new things with you during sex. It surprised him at first, but he grew to like it. Now Seraphim makes it a point to make sure he is caught by you at least once.

**K=Kink**

Seraphim is very much into bondage and restraints against your arms, legs, etc. Once he gets familiar with orgasm denial, you’re in for a long night.

**L=Location**

Aside from the nomadic lifestyle where anywhere is possible, the home with Seraphim at Melidoni is his go to.

**M=Motivation**

Underneath that rugged exterior, Seraphim is driven by the loss and pain and anger from before. He will do all he can to protect you.

**N=No**

He is absolutely not into intentional pain for pleasure. He inflicts pain on those who he sees have committed an injustice, and that is most definitely not you.

**O=Oral**

Loves to give and receive. Since this demon has a slightly cheeky side, he’ll tease you with that pretty mouth till your begging to cum from him and wants you to do the same to him.

**P=Pace**

If he wants to last longer than normal, he’ll keep it at a moderate pace. Sometimes he’ll pick it up then slow back down again just to add an extra thrill in between. Like I said, he likes orgasm denial.

**Q=Quickie**

Seraphim may not be a huge fan of quickies, but if he’s in one of his moods, it may ease the tension.

**R=Risk**

He’s daring, so public sex has been something you two have done together. Also, outdoor sex in a far off grotto on Melidoni’s beaches has been a thing. 

**S=Stamina**

Demon stamina is a godsend to your sex life (pun intended). If you really wanted to, you two could go all night.

**T=Toy**

Given that this is Ancient Greece, I don’t know if mainstream sex toys were a thing. Seraphim could improvise with bondage a bit out of clothes scraps.

**U=Unfair**

This buff demon boy is a total tease at times, especially during sex or some spars, and will absolutely be into orgasm denial.

**V=Volume**

He is a grunter and screamer. He will make it known that you belong to each other, and he is not ashamed to admit that. 

**W= Wild Card**

The one time you managed to top him caught him off guard and he started to like it. If you also manage to leave marks on his back or chest as you drag your nails, he’ll proudly show them off.

**X=X-Ray**

Given his stature and size, and demon stamina, I’d say he’s about 10-12 inches long and has some girth to him as well. Hits all the right sweet spots.

**Y=Yearning**

Though he can be a bit blinded by his anger, his thoughts of protecting you or potentially starting a new life with you adds to his longing.

**Z=ZZZ...**

After many passionate rounds, Seraphim wants to bask a bit in the afterglow. If you happen to fall asleep before him, he will gently whisper in your ear sweet nothing.


	3. Heron A-Z NSFW

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And here's Heron's chapter!

**A=Aftercare**

In the afterglow, Heron will offer you that boyish smile. He acts like a true teddy bear; sweet, caring, and gentle.

**B=Body Part**

Heron likes to grab your hands during sex, which he admires. He also likes arms since his engulf you in hugs.

**C=Cum**

At some point during sex, Heron may want to finish inside you, but he’ll also settle for your back or stomach.

**D=Dirty Secret**

Once or twice he has thought of you naked, just admiring your body, or he fantasizes of a secret rendezvous

**E= Experience**

Given that he was looked down upon as a bastard, there was very little to no experience. However, after he’s accepted his demigod legacy, stamina and experience may come naturally.

**F= Favorite Position**

He loves missionary, but he will NEVER object to you riding him. Also, he’s also a huge fan of on your side, where he can wrap his legs around you and intertwine your hands as well.

**G= Goofy**

Will try to lighten the mood, but is not entirely goofy. He wants to enjoy the moment just as much as you want to.

**H= Hair**

Initially, Heron may not have thought much of it, but I’d like to think he would try to keep it well groomed down there.

**I=Intimacy**

Super intimate! It comes as a second nature to him! He loves setting the mood and living in the moment with you.

**J=Jack Off**

Heron has done it frequently whenever you’re not around, most likely when he has an itch he just can’t scratch.

**K=Kink**

Seeing you fight or spar with him is a huge turn on for him! Also, he lives for the softer moments too with just you and him in the pale moonlight.

**L=Location**

Given he now has Olympus as his home, only the best and most elaborate suites for you.

**M=Motivation**

Giving Heron a certain look, or a subtle whisper in his ear can get him started. Adding a couple of kisses and some dirty talk, well, you’re in for a ride.

**N=No**

He is absolutely not into pain for pleasure. Heron does enjoy sex, but he would never try anything that makes it unpleasant for you or him.

**O=Oral**

He loves to give, and seeing you squirm a bit, and is a blushing mess when you give.

**P=Pace**

If he wants to last longer than normal, he’ll keep it at a moderate pace. Sometimes he’ll pick it up then slow back down again just to add an extra thrill in between.

**Q=Quickie**

Heron isn’t typically one down for quickies, but if it’s what you have time for, then a quickie it is.

**R=Risk**

He’s a bit daring, so public sex has been something you two have done together. Also, outdoor sex is something new to try.

**S=Stamina**

He could go on for 2-3 rounds if he wanted to, possibly 4 if he was yearning for you all day.

**T=Toy**

Given that this is Ancient Greece, I don’t know if sex toys were really a thing. Although, whips and rope and clothes strand are ways to get creative.

**U=Unfair**

Heron is not much of teaser, but, if you tease him, he’ll yearn and moan for you. Teasing this boy is a turn on for him!

**V=Volume**

He’s not too loud, but he is not quiet either. It’ll be medium level types of grunts and moans, but if you’re completely alone out of earshot, he’ll be more liberal with the moans.

**W= Wild Card**

You topping him catches him off guard and he loves it. If you also manage to leave marks on his back or chest, he’ll proudly show them off.

**X=X-Ray**

Given his stature and size, I’d say he’s about 8-9 inches long and has some girth to him as well. Hits all the right sweet spots. (plus you get a good preview with those tunics of his! 😉 )

**Y=Yearning**

He needs you and wants you in whatever way he can get. He just wants to feel you and love all over you.

**Z=ZZZ...**

After a good romp around, Heron wants to bask a bit in the afterglow and just whisper all the pleasantries and sweet nothings to you.


	4. Apollo A-Z NSFW

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And now for the sunshine, golden boy that everyone makes heart eyes at!

**A=Aftercare**

Apollo would be the type to be concerned about your well being, and would be the type to ask you if you enjoyed it.

**B=Body Part**

He likes his arms because they easily wrap around you (and Hyacinthus) and hold you close to him.

**C=Cum**

Given his affinity for intimacy, Apollo being the type to cum inside you. Additionally, he’s also the type to cum on ass and maybe your boobs/chest.

**D=Dirty Secret**

He loves having three ways with you and Hyacinthus, only on the softest sheets and beds for his lovers.

**E= Experience**

Have you seen this man?! His canonical appearance with his other lovers?! He fucks.

**F= Favorite Position**

Missionary, doggy style, on your sides, you on top, him on top, having Hyacinthus there. He’s down for any position.

**G= Goofy**

It’s his goal to have you laughing while moaning, but he’s not entirely goofy since it’ll throw off the mood.

**H= Hair**

Yes, pull that hair! Those long and beautiful golden locks are just begging for it.

**I=Intimacy**

Despite his cheekiness, yes, Apollo is a sucker for intimacy and wants you to feel good.

**J=Jack Off**

He’s not too fond of jacking off by himself, by it can turn into mutual masturbation.

**K=Kink**

He likes having his hair pulled and having you grab at him with your nails raking down his back. Overstimulation might be up his alley too.

**L=Location**

Mount Olympus is the primary go to since it’s his home, but if you want to mix it up, temple sex is always “heavenly”.

**M=Motivation**

Giving him a certain look, or a subtle dirty talk in his ear can get him started. Adding a couple of kisses, cheek or neck, well you’re in for a ride.

**N=No**

He is absolutely not into pain for pleasure. Apollo would never try anything that makes it unpleasant or uncomfortable for you or him.

**O=Oral**

He equally loves to give as much as he likes to be on the receiving end.

**P=Pace**

Apollo will probably keep it at a moderate pace, with a few quick thrusts thrown in just to spice it up.

**Q=Quickie**

Not his most preferred go-to. If anything, a quickie is just a warm up 😉

**R=Risk**

It was previously touched on before, but temple sex (and maybe altar sex) is something to try.

**S=Stamina**

He could go on for 4 rounds if he wanted to, or maybe more. That divinity is good for something other than sun chariot racing.

**T=Toy**

Given that he is a god, I’m sure that anything can be transformed into a toy 😉

**U=Unfair**

Apollo will absolutely be into orgasm denial, and will tease you about it when you moan and writhe.

**V=Volume**

He will be unabashedly loud. It’ll be medium level types of grunts and moans, but if you’re completely alone out of earshot, he’ll be more liberal with the moans.

**W= Wild Card**

Every once and a while, he likes it when you top him. Show him what you got. 😉

**X=X-Ray**

Have you seen him? He’s definitely packing. 10 inches (or more) with girth.

**Y=Yearning**

He has a romantic side, and if you are a god, spirit, or mortal, he’ll go out of his way to woo you with what you like or will improvise on how to get your attention.

**Z=ZZZ...**

After a good romp around, Apollo just wants to bask a bit in the afterglow. If you fall asleep before him, he’ll stroke up and down your arms and body. If you’re still awake, he’s a cuddler.


	5. Hermes NSFW

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The sweetest messenger finally gets his own chapter! <3  
> This is a bit of something different. I made some NSFW headcanons for Hermes versus the NSFW alphabet that had been going on, just to try something new.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next, and last chapter, will be the rough and ruggedly handsome Ares.

  * Hermes seems like a pretty vanilla guy and it would make sense, given that at the end of his duties as the Messenger, he wants nothing more than to just relax with you. However, we’ve seen that he has a bit of a sassy side (arena fight scene with Apollo and Ares), so he may be down to try some kinky things. Even if he does have a bit of a dominant side, Hermes will let you take the lead. It turns him on, and he admires your passion.



  * He seems like he would have a few kinks, but most important is that he never hurts you in any way. After the fight with the Giants, he’ll take you to Olympus, to have you laying on his silken bed where he just ravishes and pampers you.



  * Sex could be used as a coping mechanism, given the nightmares he’s had from the battles with the Giants and Hera. To set the mood, he’ll whisper sweet things to your ear while kissing on your neck and collarbone. Sometimes, he’ll just gently play with your hair if he’s bored and wants your attention.



  * Shockingly, Hermes would be more open to you giving him hickeys. If you give him a hickey, then he gets simultaneously bashful and sly since he wants to return the favor. At most, you’ll have hickeys in your inner thighs and calves, with some on the neck. For Hermes, he is not opposed to you giving him hickeys everywhere (yes, everywhere 😉).



  * He can get pretty vocal. Groans and some low moans are his go-to. He may be shy about having sex out in the open, but with some gentle coaxing, that can be something that you both experiment with. Dirty talk is not his strong suit, but that is made up for the way he moans “my love, my heart, my star, etc.”



  * It is an absolute guarantee that Hermes is a total sweetie in aftercare. Between breaths and pants, he’ll always ask if you’re ok and if you’re enjoying it. He’s a bit of a cuddler too. He likes to pull you close to him after sex and just pepper kisses on your head, face, hands. That paired with running his hands over your body most likely leads to more rounds 😉. Hermes always cherishes the moment in the afterglow. He admires the gentle look on your face when you sleep.




	6. Ares NSFW

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And here is the final chapter for this series! Our boy Ares finally makes his debut! <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to all of the comments and kudos for this series! I appreciate all readers

  * Ares is the type of guy who has a rough and soft side, and it really shows when he’s aroused. With his rough side, he may be down to try some kinky things. Even if he does have a bit of a dominant side, Ares will sometimes let you take the lead. With his soft side though, he will sometimes just bury his face into your neck and just let you hold him.



  * He likes to go fast and hard sometimes, but he will never overdo it to where you are uncomfortable. Despite the rough exterior, the God of War has his soft side. He’ll woo and seduce you with gentle gazes, touches, and tons of physical affection.



  * Sex could be used as a coping mechanism, given the harsh battles and some ridicule that he’s faced. His moods run from rough and hot kisses, to soft touches and just caressing your hair, body, and face.



  * In the rare moments where he just wants to be comforted and open with you, Ares would be more open to you giving him hickeys and doing what you pleased with him. Even the God of War needs a day off and wants to “relax”. For the two of you, there is no opposition to marking each other with hickeys everywhere (yes, everywhere 😉). As a bonus, that scruff he has does feel nice against your legs and inner thighs too.



  * He will get pretty vocal. Groans and loud moans are his go-to. He will not be shy about having sex out in the open, and may be a bit flashy with it. He wants to show you off. Dirty talk is something of an art he is trying to work on, but it sends shivers up your body when he moans out your name.



  * Ares is a bit of an awkward sweetie in aftercare. He’ll always check with you first, and will continue anything as long as you consent. If he’s having some nightmares, he’s not opposed to tight hugs. He likes to pull you close to him after sex and just admire the flush across your cheeks and body. Ares always cherishes the moment in the afterglow. He may be a bit of a tease and make sure his scruff brushes against your cheeks during kisses.




	7. Hephaestus NSFW

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After some deliberation and reading through comments, I got an idea and added another chapter! After all, Hephaestus does deserve love too <3

  * Hephaestus is a combination of being vanilla and having a kinky side. Given that he has a knack for creating and inventing, the kinky side comes out a bit with contraptions and such. Even if he does have a dominant side, more than likely Hephaestus will want you to take the lead. Sometimes, even he wants to just feel good.



  * His kinks fall along the lines of light bondage and male dom. Hearing you moan his name, yet caress him so sweetly, it sends him over the edge.



  * Sex could be used as a coping mechanism, given the battles he’s fought and the ridicule he has faced from Aphrodite and his fellow brethren. Insecurity can get the best of him, but having you there, it soothes him and there are unspoken reassurances.



  * Even he does have a soft dom side, Hephaestus is easily submissive if he wants to be. He denies it, but you could’ve sworn that he shed a tear one time when you kissed some of his scars.



  * He will get vocal, and is unashamed about it. Groans and loud moans echo throughout the night. His muscular body, arms, and thighs wrapped around you gives the sense of security and sensuality during the long nights of passion.



  * Hephaestus is a total sweetie in aftercare. He’s a major cuddler, and his lips set you afire. He likes to pull you close to him after sex and hold you close. The calloused hands running across your smooth body leaves a lingering feeling that you can’t get enough of. In the end, I will say to just love on this man! He deserves it! He’s been through so much already with Aphrodite and Hera, and he needs a good long break with a sweet bae!




	8. Kofi NSFW

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kofi gets his own chapter! <3

  * Kofi is the epitome of a the “gentle giant”: sweet and caring, with a sentimental concern. He does have a bit of a curious side, so he may be down to try some kinky things. Kofi may have a bit of a shy side when it comes to intimacies, so he would sometimes let you take the lead. If the feeling is so intense, he will sometimes just bury his face into your neck and just let you hold him.



  * He likes to go slow yet hard during sex, snapping his hips to meet yours. Kofi will never overdo it to where you are uncomfortable. One of his favorite go to’s for seduction is gentle gazes, touches, soft spoken words, and tons of physical affection.



  * Sex could be used as a coping mechanism, given the harsh battles and some ridicule that he’s faced, since he was forced into violent sporting events for cruel entertainment. Rough yet hot kisses, soft touches and caressing your hair, body, and face, are all the ways to make you melt.



  * In the rare moments where he just wants to be comforted and open with you, Kofi just wants you to be in control. Thigh riding, grinding, or you bouncing on him are all sure ways to make you cum. His muscular arms holding you place make you both feel safe and comforted with each other.



  * He can get pretty vocal. Groans and loud moans are his go-to. He will not be shy about having sex, and sometimes gets a thrill about others potentially hearing you. Dirty talk is something he is trying to work on, but it sends shivers up your body whenever he attempts to moan out your name.



  * Kofi is just an absolute sweetie when it comes to aftercare. He always checks with you first, to see how you are. He’s not opposed to tight hugs. He likes to pull you close to him after sex and just admire the flush across your cheeks and body. The one time when you caught him off guard was when you brushed against his muscular chest and kissed where his heart was beating.




	9. Evios NSFW

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last but not least, I have added a chapter for Evios! Thanks to all who have been reading and following this series!

  * Evios is a little bit on the sassy and snarky side. He does have a bit of a curious side, so he may be down to try some kinky things. If it’s something new he’s not used to, then he’ll take his time with you to ease into new sexual experiences.



  * He likes to go slow yet hard during sex, a little bit on the cheeky side with some orgasm denial. Evios will never overdo it, or cause you any discomfort where you are uncomfortable. One of his favorite go-to’s for seduction is whispering into your ear what he wants to do and physical touch.



  * Sex is more of a relief for Evios, given the harsh battles he’s faced, and the fact that he was sold into servitude. He wants to try and forget that past, and seeks that refuge with you. Rough yet hot kisses, soft touches and caressing your hair, body, and face, are all the ways to make you melt.



  * Trying to improvise with the whip is a bit of a thrill seeker. Though he won’t openly admit, Evios does enjoy it when you take some of the control and bind him up. Thigh riding, grinding, or you bouncing on him are all sure ways to make you cum. His arms holding you place make you both feel safe and comforted with each other.



  * He can, and will get, pretty vocal. Groans and loud moans are his go-to. He does not care that his moans sometimes carry over. He likes to flaunt it and display to the world that he’s with you. If he tries to suppress his moans, he’ll moan into your heated kisses.



  * Evios likes to be a bit comical during aftercare. He will check to see how you are doing, and try to ease any tension with a snarky comment to get you to laugh. He’s a sucker for tight hugs. He likes to pull you close to him after sex and just admire the flush across your cheeks and body. Any sort of bashfulness is appealing to him as he thinks you are adorable while blushing.




	10. Announcement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No particular chapter. Just some news!

I want to start off by saying thanks to all for reading and leaving kudos and comments to this series! I truly appreciate all of the readers! That being said, there is good news! Just heard that Season 2 is a go!!! Yaaaaayyyyy! So excited! So, of course I’ll write more for the future seasons!


	11. Fic WIP

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a note about a fic I’m working on

In light of the Season 2 announcement, I’ll be posting a Fic soon about mother and son, Electra and Seraphim (team deserved better). Honestly, this is a big plot point Im hoping gets addressed in Season 2 (they need to hug it out 🥺😢)   
Thanks for all the reads and kudos for this one though! I appreciate it!


	12. Dionysus Headcanons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last but not least, Dionysus finally gets his chapter!

  * Dionysus somewhat sees his partner as his playmate. He enjoys a relationship of pleasure and excitement. To him, life is about living it to the fullest and he looks forward to having an exciting one with his partner(s).



  * Dionysus is also the type to be considerate and wants to please his partner(s). He is a highly observant deity who recognize his partner’s needs quickly and seeks to meet them.



  * Given his long life, and the endeavors he has encountered, he wants to have a committed and fulfilling lifelong relationship.



  * Given all that, he is also very sensitive. He is highly aware of how people are feeling by observing them. He is likely to know quickly when his partner appears a little down or have something bothering him or her.



  * Since he is the fertility god, Dionysus loves a party and would love if his partner(s) would come with him to social gatherings. His type of ideal date often includes heading outdoors (to a vineyard and grotto he may or may not have set up just for you, wink wonk).



  * His type of ideal partner is affectionate and appreciative of his generosity and desire to be helpful to others. Praiseworthy words from you make him swoon!



  * However, he can also be very versatile, so offering flexibility in a relationship can prevent him from feeling frustrated by a change or shift.



  * Aside from all his positive qualities, Dionysus can tend to have a difficult time handling negative feedback. He may feel hurt or upset if his partner(s) shares constructive criticism, but if you’re careful and sensitive when addressing frustrations, he’s understanding.




	13. Hera Headcanons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fuck it! I have a chapter dedicated to the guys, but now Hera gets her own chapter! She's too interesting to be left out.

**Aftercare (What they’re like after sex)**

Hera might be a bit cold at first, given the heartache she has endured from before. Yet, she may slowly start to let down her guard once she learns to trust you. 

When she opens her heart and starts to loves you, she’s tender and loves kissing you. Sometimes even the kissing leads to more love-making.

**Body Part (Their favorite body part of theirs and also their partner’s)**

She loves her legs, and how they wrap around you.

Her favorite part about you is your eyes. Your eyes are a window to the soul, and when she looks into yours, she eyes the promise of something new.

**Cum (Anything to do with cum basically… I’m a disgusting person)**

Hera gets a bit of a power play when she’s eating you out. To add on, she also likes to kiss your lips after she’s done so, just to see your reaction.

**Dirty Secret (Pretty self explanatory, a dirty secret of theirs)**

She wants to take you in the marriage bed she once shared with Zeus.

**Experience (How experienced are they? Do they know what they’re doing?)**

This woman is a centuries old, self-made powerhouse of a goddess. What else is there to ask?

**Favorite Position (This goes without saying. Will probably include a visual)**

She likes to have you on your back, your leg hitched over her shoulder. It gives her control and the ability to fuck you deeply.

**Goofy (Are they more serious in the moment, or are they humorous, etc)**

Hera is not the goofy type. It takes a miracle to get her to break the serious façade.

**Hair (How well groomed are they, does the carpet match the drapes, etc)**

Given that she is a queen and goddess, she is very well kept.

**Intimacy (How are they during the moment, romantic aspect…)**

When it comes to intimacy, it comes naturally to you, but it takes a while for Hera to come to terms with intimacy again. For too long, she believed flowery words and it led to heartbreak. Now, she’ll start to regain that trust bit by bit.

**Jack off (Masturbation headcanon)**

She’s never really needed to, since she was married before. But now, it’s part of the lovemaking between you two. Be it mutual or to get the other riled.

**Kink (One or more of their kinks)**

Sometimes she likes to take charge, and may want to try light bondage with you as well.

**Location (Favorite places to do the do)**

At first she wants to do it in her marriage bed, but then again, she wants to spoil you in every celestial inch of Olympus.

**Motivation (What turns them on, gets them going)**

Her motivation stems from the feeling of loss and hurt from before, but now she has a sense of renewed love with you.

**NO (Something they wouldn’t do, turn offs)**

Even though she can get riled up easily, she will never intentionally hurt you. Additionally, she does not want to share you with any other lover.

**Oral (Preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc)**

Likes to give and receive. Giving, she likes to see how your body reacts to her. Receiving, it’s a whole new experience that she craves more and more of.

**Pace (Are they fast and rough? Slow and sensual? etc.)**

Taking it slow sometimes just sets the mood of sensual pleasure.

**Quickie (Their opinions on quickies rather than proper sex, how often, etc.)**

At first, Hera was put off by a quickie, but she may see it as a sort of “warm-up” for the night’s pleasures.

**Risk (Are they game to experiment, do they take risks, etc.)**

She’s not a huge risk taker, more out of a sense of familiarity, but she will be open to trying new things with you.

**Stamina (How many rounds can they go for, how long do they last…)**

Goddess strength. Stamina can go on forever if she wills it.

**Toy (Do they own toys? Do they use them? On a partner or themselves?)**

Toys are probably something not entirely familiar with the gods, but if she had to improvise, Hera might want to try spare pieces of cloth for light bondage.

**Unfair (How much do they like to tease)**

Since Hera likes to be a bit dominant, she might be a bit into teasing.

**Volume (How loud they are, what sounds they make)**

She’s too dignified to loudly moan in the night, but once she becomes more comfortable with you, Hera will start to let her vulnerability show.

**Wild Card (Get a random headcanon for the character of your choice)**

At times, she just wants you to take charge. You putting all your heart and soul into making love to her is quite the turn on and a thrill.

**X-Ray (Let’s see what’s going on in those pants, picture or words)**

A lithe, slim, and lean woman with muscles for days.

**Yearning (How high is their sex drive?)**

She was never one to day dream, but at times Hera’s mind wanders to what she wants with you. Be it a romantic night or just dates in the future, maybe even having you on Olympus with her.

**ZZZ (...How quickly they fall asleep afterwards)**

Hera tends to talk with you as you slowly drift off to sleep. Being a god, sleep does not come the same as it does to humans. It’s only at this time that she’ll whisper sweet nothings in your ear that she would never share in public to where others might hear.


End file.
